csofandomcom-20200223-history
Trap
Trap (zs_trap) is the third chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 1 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Trap is a fairly small square-shaped map. The players are spawned in the middle of the map, on a rooftop and surrounded by other buildings. The players must engage the zombies coming from all sides of the map in 5 rounds with 3 minutes time limit for each round. Official description Defending the construction site was not easy and our barriers have been destroyed at their hands and soon they will kill us slowly. A huge shriek and a blaring sound shook the earth just as we thought everything was over, causing the Zombies to stop their attack. The sound echoed again, but we could grasp the words this time. A voice calling himself “Rex” told us an unfamiliar story. While we did not know who he was, we understood that he was the perpetrator of this case and capturing him would enable us to secure our freedom. I gathered the survivors to the entrance of the rooftop - which was the source of the sound. There was to be no more delays. It's time to finish everything by entering the rooftop. - From the advance unit commander Andrey's note found by the rescue team. Release date Trap was released on: *South Korea: 7 January 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 30 March 2011. *Indonesia: 7 December 2011. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. Unique zombies *Blue origin Heavy Zombie - releases smokescreens in the same fashion as the Psycho Zombie. *Green host Regular Zombie - throws zombie grenade. Tips *Always run when playing this map because if you stand still, the zombies will eventually catch you. *It is recommended that all players circling in the same direction, so that clashing with zombies and other players can be avoided. *Remember to always buy backup splash damage weapons as they are really useful when you are surrounded by the zombies. Or just use a grenade. *It is advisable to play with speed-based and medium ~ high health points characters in this map. Primarily focusing on surviving the rounds by avoiding the zombies attack. *High stun and light weight weapons like the Tempest and most of the Anti-Zombie weapon series are very useful when doing the run as you can temporarily stop zombies that are usually faster than you such as the green Venom Guard or violet Light Zombie, thus increasing your chances of survival. *When playing HARD 6-9 difficulty, a common strategy usually used by experienced players is leaving only one of the players alive, so that they can survive the round with ease without worrying to crash and be surrounded by zombies like when there are other players alive. Achievements Honor mission Gallery loadingbg_zs_trap.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs trap new.png|Ditto, new File:Trap_overview.png|Map overview File:Trap_snapshot.png|Official screenshot 413125_374836665888200_1794608280_o.jpg|In-game sreenshot File:Tooltip_trap.png|Storyline 0916-main.jpg|Turkey poster Trivia *There is a MOTEL billboard which mentions the following real-life companies: HBO, MTV, ESPN and CNN. The same billboard can also be seen outside the windows in Rats. *If you slashed the ground at the center of the map with certain melee weapons, a blood splatter will appear. This easter egg is still plausible however, in Culvert, Another Truth and Last Ride chapters (boss arena only). *Before Re:boot, the players are able to hit the Pursuer Zombie away from them with a Hammer. *Before the 4 December 2014 of South Korea, this map consist of 50 rounds with 2 minutes time limit for each round. **After the update, the number of rounds was reduced from to 30 for game balance purpose. **After the 26 March 2015 update of South Korea, it was reduced again to 5. Instead, the completion required to get the medal was increased from 100 to 400 times. id:Trap Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps